Movie Madness
by forrestwood
Summary: One-Shot. Edward decides to take Bella to the movies on a romantic night out. What he doesn't know, is that Bella might pay more attention to things other than the movie.


This is just a Twilight one-shot I had come up with a long time ago. Enjoy.

Movie Madness

"After you my lady," I said to Bella. I bowed, waved my arm through the opened door, and she laughed. God, I loved her laugh. "Why thank you sir," she answered and then curtsied. She walked into the movie theater's lobby and waited for me. I entered and took her hand in mine. Her skin was so warm; as I touched her hand, I heard her heartbeat speed up a bit. I smiled and gestured toward the snack bar. She titled her head to the side and thought. If only I could hear her thinking…

"Umm, yeah. Could you get me a pretzel? It sounds really good right now." she smiled up at me as she had finally made up her mind. I nodded at her and fished in my pocket for my wallet.

"While I'm getting your food, could you get us the tickets?" I looked up at her, my fingers slightly holding on to a ten dollar bill. She gave a slight glare and said, "What? Do you think I'll fall down on my way there? Or when I get the tickets I'll get a paper cut?" I smirked as she pouted. "I can't believe you Edward." she said as she reached for the money in my hand. I pulled my hand out of the way in time for her to grab thin air. She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted some more. I loved the way she looked when she pouted.

I smirked at her and handed her the money. She snatched it from my hand and stomped away. "Be careful," I said to her retreating form. She turned around, glared at me and stuck out her tongue. I laughed at her. "Such and immature gesture from a mature young lady." commented the man at the ticket booth. I smiled as Bella's face turned a light shade of red. I turned towards the snack bar and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I walked up to the man and ordered the pretzel. While the guy was getting the food, I turned around and glanced at Bella who was talking to the guy at the ticket booth. Her face was a bit red and I glanced at the man. I looked at his name tag and saw the name "John" written on it. I wanted to know what this 'John' was thinking about my Bella….

"_Man she's so cute. So young as well. Maybe she's not going out with that weird kid at the snack bar…" _his thoughts continued but I was interrupted and saw the man (well, actually these "men" were no older than me, figuratively speaking) was done with my pretzel. I paid him and grabbed the pretzel. I walked up to Bella and John and cleared my throat.

"Ahem." Bella turned around, smiled, and latched on to my arm. I smiled down at her, then smirked at John. "Come, Bella, we have a movie to enjoy." I led her into the dimly lit theater. We walked up the steps, looking for a seat. Bella pointed to some and we sat down. "Right on the edge?" I asked. She blushed a little but smiled up at me.

"I don't like crawling over people, so incase I have to suddenly leave, I can just get up and go." I smiled as she finished her sentence, a look of frustration on her face. "Okay, my love, calm down," she looked up at me and was about to say something when the lights dimmed even more and the movie previews came on. Her voice was drowned out by the voices on the screen, saying something about two people taking money from a church.

After about ten minutes of movie previews and Bella and I criticizing the ones we did or didn't like, I felt a presence on the other side of Bella. I looked away from the screen, bent forward and peered around Bella. She gave me a questioning glance, but I just shook my head. As I took my eyes away from hers, they came in contact with a set of black ones set on a tan face with long black hair resting on the person's shoulders. My eyes got a little wide, and so did this person's. Of all the place… It was Jacob Black. My eyes narrowed as he slightly nudged Bella. She turned, smiled, and started to converse quietly with him. When the movie started, Jacob was leaning back in his chair like he was at home, and resting his big hand on Bella's; I noticed it was the hand he broke. I growled low in my throat and heard a short laugh and my named being called from the seats behind us, near the back. This theater was practically empty: only the three of us, a young couple who looked suspiciously like Mike and Jessica, an elderly couple down front who kept going in and out of conscious, and a small group of four, giddy girls two rows in front of us, who kept giggling. But, I felt like someone else was watching me and Bella, well, besides Mike and Jessica….

About halfway though the movie, it was getting good. Bella, if something would scare her, would jump and latch on to me. I would always smile at her, then smirk at Jacob, and he would always glare at me. Then there was a romantic scene, and that's when I finally figured it all out.

First, the two main characters did that first date thing, and I kept hearing sniffing and teary eyed talking from behind me. It sounded like a male… sort of like Emmett. Then, the big kiss was coming up. I looked down at my hand to see it intertwined with Bella's. She was paying attention to the movie, making it seem like there was something big coming up. I looked back at the movie. Their lips were centimeters apart… and then they weren't… The lead male had been pulled away from the girl, and a tale male (who reminded me of Jacob…) tried to kiss the girl.

"You asshole! How could you do that Ramón?!" my eyes widened as I stood and turned around, just in time to see Emmett throw his large soda at the screen. With his vampire power, the soda his its mark, and the wall behind it. Once the soda had stopped flying through air, there was a big hole in the movie screen and in the wall. I looked up at Emmett who looked like he was hyperventilating. Rosalie was at his side, patting his arm and telling him to calm down. Jasper was standing in the isle, hopping (ha-ha) from foot to foot, waiting to make a break for it. Alice was sitting in her seat giggling. At the end of the row, Carlisle stood, furious at Emmett's actions. He started to make his way toward them, but when Jasper saw what was going on and what was about to happen, he grabbed Emmett and Alice's hands and pulled them toward the exit. I cracked a smile.

Esme stood and made her way to Rosalie, who had decided to stay behind a bit longer and examine her nails. During all of the commotion, Mike and Jessica kept staring at the wall, their mouths opening and closing like a fish out of water. I saw Bella stand and try to get in front of Jasper before he flew out the door, but when she passed me she tripped. With my, awesome super vampire speed, I caught her before she hit her head on the seat or fell down completely. I heard a soft growl behind me and turned to look at Jacob, who had a look like jealousy in his eyes; or so I thought.

He wasn't even looked at us; he was still in his seat, looking at the blank screen. When Jasper passed by with a struggling Emmett and a giggling Alice, Jacob jumped out of his seat and rushed at Emmett.

"How could you do that man?!" yelled Jacob. He grabbed Emmett by his shirt collar and push him up against the wall. "You ruined a perfectly good movie!"

"Come on Emmett…." it sounded like Jasper was whining when he said that. Well, I'd probably be whining too if I had a brother-- oh, wait, Emmett was my brother… Damn it.

"Not my fault that Ramón tried to kiss Charlotte!" he shouted back. Jacob growled a little louder now. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the elderly couple get up and leave, sending weird looks at us. The group of giggling girls that wouldn't shut up were all on cell phones, explaining the situation and what happened to other people. Mike and Jessica were still watching the screen.

"Boys, this isn't the time for fighting," said Esme. "And certainly not the place either." she pushed Jacob away from Emmett and turned to look us all in the eye. Bella grabbed my hand and squeezed. I could tell she didn't like it that her "pet" werewolf was fighting with one of her soon-to-be-brother-in-laws. "Now children," continued Esme. "We have to get out of here right now. Thanks to Emmett's actions, we may come face-to-face with the possibility of having to move again." I heard Bella gasp and my eyes widened. I shook my head and looked from Bella's teary eyed eyes to my mothers.

"I'm not leaving Bella again, not now, not ever." Bella looked up at me, but I kept my gaze trained on my mother. Her eyes softened and a small smile spread across her features. She opened her mouth to say something, but a shout from one the movie workers on the other side of the theater interrupted her.

"Time to go kids," Carlisle started to usher us out as fast as he could. "You to Jacob." Jacob dropped his shoulders, having to trudge along with a bunch of vampires wasn't something that he liked to do. It looked like we wouldn't be going to the movies for awhile.

When we got back to the house, Alice had finally stopped giggling, and was now speaking calming words to Jasper, who, by the looks of it, wasn't feeling well. Probably Bella was making him feel sick, because as I surveyed my family, I saw Emmett laughing with Rosalie on the couch, smiles on Esme and Carlisle who were heading up to his study, and Bella who looked like she was ready to faint. I took her hand and started to lead her towards the stairs. "Where are we going? Your room?" I nodded as she tried to keep up with my fast pace. I smiled at her, and she smiled back up at me.

We reached my door and I held it opened for her as she went through and made her way to my bed. She jumped slightly onto the bed, causing the pillows and blanket to bounce up a little. Bella motioned me over to her and I crawled in to bed behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist. I breathed in her scent as we both got comfortable, sleep not too far away from my Bella. "Today was…interesting," she said as she tried to stifle a yawn.

"Hey Bella?" I asked in a low voice.

"Hmm?" she said. I looked at her face, her eyes closed.

"I think Emmett has a disease," one eye popped open and she looked at me, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Is that possible? That vampires can get illnesses?" she rolled around in my arms to face me, questions forming in her eyes. I smiled at her and nodded. "What kind of disease do you think he has?" she asked after a moment of silence. I smiled at her, yet smirked to myself in my mind.

"Movie Madness." she laughed.


End file.
